


Wish to the Stars

by Coop500



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Prompt Response, Protection, Rooftops, safe vore, wish granting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coop500/pseuds/Coop500
Summary: A young girl in Eden-6 makes a wish on a shooting star, but it wasn't just any shooting star.
Kudos: 12





	Wish to the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains soft, non-fatal and gentle vore, meaning one person swallows another whole, but don't worry no one is harmed by this and it's done in a protective, safekeeping sense.
> 
> This story is based on this prompt: When you with upon a star, it's actually a satellite, and your wish has been recorded and catalogued. An agent is now assigned to your case.
> 
> General silly idea was, after the events of BL3 Zane was recruited to this program. 
> 
> Don't worry I'll get longer stories out soon, just kinda doing these little ones on the side while I wait for when I can release my big one.

A young child on Eden-6 gazed up at the night sky through a dirty window in the attic of her home. She was lonely and scared, bandits had taken over the little hamlet she was living in... killed everybody, only she survived hiding up in this attic where no bandit could get to or notice her. But she was hungry, there was no food up here and she'd been hiding for days, hoping they would move on but they seemed to want to stay. 

Suddenly, a streak of light shot across the sky, a shooting star! The child's eyes went wide, before she quickly closed them and muttered her wish, hands together in prayer. After a few moments she opened her eyes, hopes high that maybe, just maybe she'd get her wish. It was late though and as much as she wanted to stay awake and wait, she ended up falling asleep with her face in the window. 

She was woken rudely to the sound of yelling and gunfire though, the bandits were being attacked by something or someone. It wasn't overly rare, sometimes the wildlife tried to attack and take the wilds back, but whatever this was, it was shooting back. It was still nighttime, so she must not have slept for long, maybe a few hours. The gunfire started to slow down, and she noticed it was because bandits were dying, they were losing! Maybe if she was careful, she could sneak out of here and to somewhere safer. 

Before she could put that idea into motion, she almost jumped out of her skin when a man suddenly climbed up on the roof of the house, putting them face to face. He was a little strange, with aging blonde hair and a missing eye, the other being brilliant blue in color. She blinked at him as he worked the window latch, he was opening it! "W-who are you? " She asked nervously when it swung open, the remaining bandits thankfully having not looked up here yet. 

"Name's Zane, I received your signal and I'm here to grant yer wish!" He answered in a chipper tone with a thick Irish accent. The girl's eyes went wide, the shooting star! She had prayed it would work, but deep down she did not expect it to, but it did! The little one wished that she could get out of here and go somewhere safer and not alone. The man, Zane, reached in with his free arm, the other still holding a pistol, and gently grabbed her by the back of her shirt. She let out a small squeak, but helped crawl out of the window regardless, though she did not realize, as she looked down to maneuver her knees over the window sill's edge, her head and shoulders were soon engulfed in somewhere dark, warm and slimy. 

The young'un froze up then, brain reeling in trying to figure out what happened, until...

*GULP*

It was pretty distinctive, as well as the fact that she was now dipping down a dark, squishy tube of sorts. That was definitely a swallow, which meant... This man was somehow eating her whole. "W-wait this wasn't a part of the wish!" She called out, though her arms were pinned to her sides by his jaw and throat, so there wasn't much she could do besides wiggle a little and flail her legs. Zane gulped again and more of the little one slipped down his gullet, and as much as she wished for an answer from him, she understood that he could not even if he wanted to right now. 

Her efforts to escape soon proved fruitless as she was swallowed again, now only her feet remained outside of his innards as her body started to curl up in his gut. But so far the process was fairly... soft, she was scared, but she didn't feel like he was being violent, aggressive or threatening her safety. If anything... as she eased down into his stomach, her legs and feet soon joining her in the warm chamber, she felt a sense of security. 

The organ rumbled around her, the walls gently kneading and shifting, but not harming her or squeezing too tight. "M-mister Zane? Am I... safe? " She asked, now that she was fully in his tummy there was no reason he couldn't answer her. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, outside the Operative's snug belly, Zane rested a hand on his middle as he felt the little one ease down inside, safely nestled away from the fight that was about to break out. "Safest on the planet, mot." He answered sincerely, followed with a few gentle rubs to his stuffed stomach. The young 'in fit rather nicely inside, not too heavy where he couldn't comfortably move, but plenty filling still. He meant what he said though, it may not have been what the little one expected, but it fit everything she asked for. She was perfectly safe inside, and now protected by the fierceness of a Vault Hunter. 

He felt the tenseness in her body fade as she relaxed, it seemed his words comforted her and eased her worries. He smiled and slowly shifted to lay on his back, angled down a little by the slope of the roof, but he held himself up with one foot, while his other leg stretched out flat. He tucked a arm under his head, the one with the pistol, while the other rested over his middle protectively. He knew the bandits would eventually find him up here, but he wanted to enjoy the pureness of the moment, there wasn't much that was more sacred and noble than protecting a helpless, lonely child. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the assurance that she was safe, the little one put her trust into Zane and enjoyed the comfortable belly she was in. It was so soft, warm and encasing, like a gentle protective hug, she couldn't help but snuggle the walls around her as she got sleepy again. "Thank you... Mister Zane." She said sweetly, but the tiredness in her voice was clear. It didn't take long for the kiddo to drift asleep again, since it was still night and she only got a couple of hours. 

It didn't take too long before the bandits below finally found Zane and attacked, causing him to roll into action. The child however, remained sleeping, the rising chaos just outside dampened by the blanket of muscles around her, as if the commotion was nothing but rolling thunder singing lullabies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~ And recently I opened a SFW vore server on discord, and am looking for members! If you're curious, feel free to join up: https://discord.gg/EwfxpG


End file.
